Wolf's Bane
by Candra C
Summary: She had been captive for years until the day he gave her the strength to break free. He was alone until he let her in. The thing he doesn't know it that she is his doom. She is his wolfs bane.
1. Chapter 1

_[Summary: She had been captive for years until the day he gave her the strength to break free. He was alone until he let her in. The thing he doesn't know it that she is his doom. She is his wolfs bane. Derek/OC_

_[A/N: This is my Teen Wolf OC story. It's also alternate universe, but I will keep the characters the same. Takes place after episode three. Reviews make me happy and a happy writer updates faster! Thank you._

_Second A/N: Well, hello! This is wolfgal and I'm here to apologies for all the errors this story had and the fact I hadn't updated for over a year. So, being the people pleaser I am, I have revamped Wolf's Bane just for you! And if you like this story, I highly sugest you check out my baby, Biting the Silver Bullet. Until then, please enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Zeva and the idea of Bloodhounds. ]_

**Wolf's Bane**

**By wolfgal97**

**Prologue**

Her plan was coming together, after all these years. It had all started for me years ago when the house burned down. The day that my life had ended and Number Thirteen's life had begun. Now, here I stood next to a hunter's car as she got inside, waiting to be given permission to join her.

Finally, she commanded me to get in, and being the good little broken creature I am, I obeyed without hesitation. I slipped my small, skinny form into the black leather seat as a hunter closed the door behind me. I sat up strait, trying to give my hands, which were cuffed behind my back, a little room so that they didn't get crunched.

I could feel her green eyes watching me, and I averted her gaze. I had learned a long time ago that I wasn't supposed to look this woman in the eyes. I had been told countless times that I wasn't good enough. Still, even though I'd been beyond destroyed over the years, something in me wanted to defy this woman.

I knew what she was doing. She was observing me, thinking about how different I looked. I had gone from living in a dark, cold cell for years with nothing but pain and fear as my constant companions to having been cleaned up and given a new haircut.

Over the years, my hair hair had been long and shaggy, full of tangles and knots. Now, It had been washed, brushed, and styled nicely. It came to my shoulders in fiery red layers that burned like embers in the sunlight.

Sunlight. Today was one of the few times over the past seven years that I'd seen it. It warmed me in a way that I'd long forgotten possible. It showed me how pale my skin was.

At least my skin was free of bruises and contusions. The woman next to me had been careful to not lash out at me for over a weak now, allowing my to heal physically almost completely. I noticed in the car mirror's reflection that even my scar, which ran from my eye to the top of my high cheekbone, had faded.

Healing mentally? That was another story entirely.

She began to drive.

The woman next to me cleared her throat as if she was annoyed. I flinched, wondering if I'd done anything wrong that would result badly for me. My flight-or-fight was starting to kick in, but I had learned how to push it away years ago. It was like the way I'd used to be quick-tongued and rebellious. I'd even tried to run away from all of this, once, with a few others of my kind. Even though we all knew the rule of what would happen if we were caught.

If you try to run, you will be hunted down like the animal you are, you will be found, and you will end up with a bullet in your skull.

For everyone but me, this rule had been true. For some reason, I had lived. To this day, I hadn't decided as to wether that was a good thing or not.

"Number Thirteen, you know your mission and what you must do, correct?" the blond woman quizzed me.

I nodded in response, making sure to not speak. I knew my place here. I knew the rule to not speak until spoken to.

"You'll find who the new werewolf is at Beacon Hills High School. We know that it is a boy. Now all you have to do is find out who it is. You'll befriend him and get him to tell you anything. Gain his trust. Tell him about yourself, and he'll trust you. Do whatever it takes to get to him," she instructed.

I nodded again, keeping my eyes closed so she couldn't see how much this was going to hurt me to do. A wolf is a loyal creature. To go against that is almost physically painful. And she knew this. She didn't care. In fact, she would be glad if I suffered.

"I want to know everything. What does he know about what he is? Are there any others of his kind around here, and if so, who are they and how many are there? You will report back to me at eleven o'clock every night. If you don't, I will find you, and you will die. The process will start over and a new Bloodhound will be chosen from a new group. Do you want another of your kind to suffer like you?"

I wanted to tell her no. I wanted to actually tell her where she could stick her stupid plans. But that wasn't an option. I had been broken down so much over the years, the fight and the confidence in me had long been destroyed. I shook my head, letting her threats were unnecessary.

"It shouldn't be that hard. Flirt with him, take his heart. Teen boys are all thinking about one thing. Make him like you. From what I've heard, he wouldn't be the first monster to fall for you," she said darkly.

I couldn't control it. A growl ripped forth from my raw throat. It rippled through the car, shaking it's whole frame. I had been almost completely silent for a year now and the primal sound came out much louder than I thought it would.

The woman was quiet for a moment, surprised at my small outburst. To be honest, I was surprised as well. Though I knew better, the animal inside me had taken control for a second when he was mentioned.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something, pet? Go a head. Speak."

It was a challenge. I knew that if I actually said anything, there would be painful repercussions. Instead, I fought the wold back down, feeling my eyes change from a bright green back to the dark brown, almost back of my human visage.

"This isn't freedom. You're not going to school to learn or to make new friends. I don't care about you, and if they knew what you were, they wouldn't either. In fact, they would hate you, just like me," she prodded. "All I want from you is to get me the wolf boy. You give me that, and I might let you go. Understand me? You could go chase whatever stupid, selfish dream you have. You could even go find him, if that's what you want."

She parked the car on the edge of the street a few buildings down from the school. She then released the cuffs from my wrists as she spoke.

"You may use your name that you had before you became a Bloodhound. But always remember, you are not one of them anymore. They wouldn't accept you if they knew what you now are. Humans, or werewolves alike. You are mine. I own you. And you will be back to base by eleven, or I'll kill you. Do you understand? Speak."

I opened my eyes, seeing how blue the sky was. For a moment, I prayed I could turn into a bird and fly far away where nothing could touch me. But nothing happened. I was still a destroyed creature in the body of a teenage girl. I was doomed.

"Yes, Kate. I understand."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolf's Bane**

**By wolfgal97**

**Chapter 1**

I headed into the school, set loose to track down the hunter's prey. My black boots moved silently on the tiled halls of the school as I looked for the office.

I was free for the first time in seven years and I was utterly terrified.

All of these people surrounded me, smelling so totally human, it was suffocating. For years, I'd been abused by humans, and now I was covered in their scent, drowning in a sea of them. I was too scared to even take my eyes off the ground.

But something in me, the girl I used to be, she urged me to be strong. I was a surviver, and to survive, you have to be able to adapt to a situation. Doing just that, I managed to look up.

All just in time to make eye contact with a boy who had dark eyes.

He was younger than me by a few years. He had long, dark hair and mocha colored skin. I could sense that he was a kind person. It just was a feeling that rolled off from him. I decided that he would be a good person to start with.

"Uh, hello," I said timidly as I walked over to him. "My name's Zeva. I... I'm looking for the office. I'm new and I need to get my schedule. Can you help me?"

The boy smiled sweetly and nodded. "Yeah, it's just down that hall," he said, pointing behind me. "My name's Scott, by the way. I would walk you there, but if I'm late to class, I'll get detention."

"That's fine," I assured him, feeling very surreal to be having an actual conversation. "I'll see you later, Scott," I said quietly before darting off in the direction he pointed out. I got my schedule from the secretary and headed to my first class, which was English.

I had just made it to the door when the bell rang. The teacher smiled at me. "Ah, you must be the new student. Zelda?" he asked.

I blushed, hating my name. "It's Zeva, sir," I said, feeling odd, correcting someone when it had always been me who needed to be corrected for all these years.

"Well, come on in, then, Zeva and we'll get you introduced to the class." I followed him in and immediately spotted the mocha-skinned boy from earlier. Scott was seated by a girl with pale skin and dark hair. Something about her seamed familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Everyone," the teacher said, "I would like to introduce a new student, Zeva. She just moved here from Missouri." With that, he gestured to the empty seat in the back next to a blond girl who wore dark, baggy clothes. I moved instantly and sat down. She smiled me and I offered a tentative one of my own. I also looked to the top of her paper where her name, Erica, was written neatly in cursive.

"Oh, and Mr. McCall, I would appreciate it if you would try to get here a little earlier than I do, not at the same time," the teacher said, looking over to Scott.

"Sir," I said quietly, "I was lost and he directed me to the office this morning. That's why he was late. I'm sorry."

"Oh," the teacher balked, "well then you are forgiven this time, Scott. But try not to make this a habit."

He nodded and mumbled, "Yes sir," before he turned to mouth "Thank you," to me, but I wasn't looking at him. I was still trying to figure out why I'd spoken up for him. Though I knew I wasn't at risk here at school, I still felt beyond terrified by authority figures.

The rest of the day sailed by. Nothing odd happened, and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I wasn't hungry, so I went to the cafeteria to find a place to sit. Scott saw me and waved me over to him. I gave a small smile and joined him and his friend, who had a big smile and short hair.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Scott asked, "I kinda owe you after you saved my butt this morning."

"Sure. Thanks," I said, slipping soundlessly into a seat next to his friend. He looked at me when he though I wasn't looking, eyes wide. He whispered, "she's hot!" to Scott. I couldn't help but smile at that. It was nice to be complimented.

"Hi, I'm Stiles," he said, shaking my hand lightly. I raised my eyebrows at him and smiled, but it wasn't a full smile. He had touched me. A human touched me and hadn't meant harm. For some reason, my mind was having a hard time absorbing this.

I didn't have long to consider it, though. We were joined by the dark haired girl, another female with strawberry blond hair, and an athletic looking boy.

"Hi, I'm Allison Argent," the girl I recognized said. My skin crawled, though her tone was pleasant. She smiled warmly at me, but I could see her aunt's face in her place. I took a breath and fixed a smiled back at her.

"I'm Lydia," the other girl stated proudly, as if that was supposed to mean something. "If you need help with finding out whats cool around here, talk to me any time!" Her freshly glossed lips shimmered as she spoke.

"Jackson," the boy said, "captain of the lacrosse team."

"It's nice to meet you all," I said sweetly.

"I know what it's like to be the new girl. If you want, we can hang out and catch each other both up," Allison offered.

"That sounds great, but I will have to ask my step-mom. She's very..."

"Protective?" Stiles offered.

"Controlling," I finished, smiling for real at Stiles.

"Why don't you come to some of the games with us?" Lydia asked, "It's a great place to hang out!"

"Yeah," Jackson added, "We play a game this Friday".

"Scott and Stiles are on the team too," Allison said.

"But Stiles sits on the bench and cheers for us and Scott does acrobats. I play a man's game." Jackson murmured.

Acrobats?

I smirked a little. "Sounds fun. Stiles can keep my company and Scott can win the Olympics. Oh, and Jackson, why would a boy plan a man's game?"

Stiles started cracking up while Allison and Lydia just giggled. Jackson frowned, but when I winked at him, he calmed down a little. The warning bell rang, so we parted ways and headed to our lockers. Stiles walked with me.

"So, Stiles, I was wondering if you and Scott would like to hang out tonight.

He grinned and nodded, bubbly personality endearing. "Sounds great! I'll let him know." With that, he ran off looking for his friend. When he left, my smile faded. Everyone was so... kind. I hoped that no one I met today was the one the hunters were after.

I found my way to my next class where Scott was already sitting. I made my way over to him and sat down in the empty seat to his left.

"Hey, I heard you want to hang out after school?" he asked.

"You guys seem like the nicest people here other than Allison. I just thought it would be cool to make some friends on the first day. If you're busy, it's cool. Forget it," I played.

Scott frowned. "Naw, it's cool. Where do you wanna go?"

"Actually, I used to live in Beacon Hills when I was a kid and there was this diner that was in town my family used to go to. I was wondering if we could go there," I told him

"Sure, but Stiles is coming too, right?"

I could tell he didn't want me to think this was a date. I decided to ease his fears. "Of course! By the way, I don't like you like that. I know you're into Allison. The way you look at her... it says it all."

The teacher started talking and I turned my gaze to her. Still my mind was somewhere else. I was wondering if anyone would ever be able to look at me the way Scott looks at Allison one day.

I highly doubted I would live long enough for that to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

_[A/N: Hey guys! Updating as much as possible, and I'm trying to stalk up on chapters while I can. Let me know how I'm doing by hitting that itty bitty little review button! A special thanks to all those who put me on their alerts or listed me as a favorite author. It makes me feel so epic! Also, I am inventing an imaginary day here, and then will hop back on with Magic Bullet._

_Second A/N: This has now been edited.]_

**Wolfs Bane**

**By wolfgal97**

**Chapter 2**

I knew what I was supposed to do. I was told to go and find the werewolf boy. To find out what he knows, and to find the other wolves in the area. I didn't care about doing any of those things. What I was interested in was finding the wolf who had killed my friend Laura Hale. If there is a monster running around hurting people, I had to make sure it ended. If it is this boy, I would deal with it.

How many boys were noticed for their acrobats on the lacrosse field? Something was up with Scott McCall.

Still, even if he was the werewolf, I wouldn't be able to betray him to Kate. As a Bloodhound, the hunting dogs of hunters that Kate had created, it was my job to turn him in when I found him. Still, couldn't do that. If he had been the one to kill Laura, though, I would end him.

He wouldn't be my first.

As my class continued, I thought more about being a Bloodhound. Out of a group of fifteen werewolves that had been snatched from across the country seven years ago, I was the only one still breathing.

The rest were dead, and it hadn't been pretty. Sometimes, I think I should've died with them. And there are I even times when I wished I had.

I closed my eyes hard, trying to get rid off the memories of screams and howls. But they would always stay with me. Until the day I do get the gift of death, I will never be able to forget the blood and the death and the fear. Not even the fear of pain, but the fear of living another day to suffer.

I myself have nothing really to live for other than a hope. No family or friends. Only two people I knew were still alive. All the other people I loved are dead. Laura and the rest of the Hale's are gone. All thanks to one hunter and a loco werewolf.

The only two people I could hope for to still be alive are Peter and Derek Hale. Peter may not have survived the fire. The last time I saw him, he was being rushed to the emergency room for burns. And the last time I saw Derek . . .

The bell to signal the end of my first day at school rang, killing my ears again. I shook away my memories and grabbed all my stuff. I tossed my unwanted things into my locker. I didn't have homework today, so I left everything. I didn't have to go back to base until the deadline. Until eleven tonight, I was free.

I was walking out of the school when I saw Stiles. He's a nice guy. Funny too, and not that bad looking. He noticed me, smiled like a Cheshire Cat and waved at me, asking me to come over to him. I trotted my way over to his little jeep, my comfy black boots padded gently.

"Hey," I said lightly, "What's up? Did Scott tell you we are going to that diner?"

"Yeah, he did. Are you getting a ride from your step-mom?" he asked.

No, because I really don't have a step-mom. I'm a werewolf sent to track down other wolves so that hunters can kill them, so I have no friends. Boohoo me.

"No, she has to work. I was just going to walk," I said aloud.

"A lady like you walking around by yourself when someone just got killed? I would be a horrible person if I let that happen," he said dramatically. "Do you want a ride? Scott is biking there, so I have an open seat."

He was so sweet, I couldn't say no. And I didn't feel like walking, either. "Sure. Actually, that would be great. Thank you," I said when he opened the door for me. He closed it gently, bowing with flare, making me giggle.

I hadn't felt this light in years. The "training" Kate kept calling was nothing more than torture of a prisoner over all the years. Being held captive to do a sadist's work was a horrible thing, and I was going to push it away tonight.

Stiles drove well, and kept easy going sarcastic humor going on. Something I loved. We talked easy for a little while when we came silent, running out of light topics like his father being with the cops.

"Do you mind," I asked, pointing to the radio. He shook his head and told me to go for it. I grinned, wanting music so bad. It was my passion. I loved music, and had always dreamed of being a singer before the day the life of Zeva ended and she became Number Thirteen for years.

Some female started singing. The radio said her name was Lady Gaga and that her song was called "Just Dance." I felt Zeva wake up inside me, somehow still existing in the shatters of my soul.

I bobbed my head to the beat and let it fill my ears and heart. I was laughing and enjoying it all. Stiles looked at me with curiosity. He didn't seem freaked out, but impressed.

"I have never seen anyone car dance like that," he laughed as he pulled into a parking spot.

I just shrugged. "I enjoy music. I always have."

He grinned and came over to let me out. We went inside and got a table while we waited for Scott to get here. Stiles sat down across from me and when we ordered drinks, he shot me with the straw wrapper. I played dead for a second and retaliated with fire of my own. We kept shooting each other with paper wads and laughing until a tired looking Scott came and sat in the booth next to Stiles.

"Hey man, are you ok?" Stiles asked, worried for his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired. I still have that meeting tonight."

"What meeting? With who," I asked, my curiosity picking up. Scott and Stiles gave each other a look.

"Uh, it's a thing I got to do with my boss."

"I thought you said you had the night off," I pressed. I saw his face blank in an, "Oh crap," expression.

"Yeah, well, he called me back. So why don't we order?" I left it alone. For now. We ordered our food, myself opting for the bacon burger. It was the first food I had even thought about eating that was fresh and good. Kate isn't a very good cook, especially when it's for her dog.

The warm juices dribbled down my throat, and it burned in a pleasurable way. I had to concentrate hard to not let my fangs grow out. I also chewed slowly, to make sure I looked normal. Stiles kept looking my way and then quickly switching to look back at Scott. Scott's eyes just followed me, and for a moment, it looked as if they burned a golden color. Wolf.

I could read it all over him. In that moment, I felt his communication through emotions. He was suspecting me of being odd, and I knew what he was. Scott McCall is the werewolf.  
>I put my burger down. My eyes held his for a long time, trying to take in what I could. Stiles looked at us, and I could feel emotions of jealousy from him. I looked his way and smiled, trying to cheer him up. I was going to hurt only those necessary, and Stiles was not at all in that category. At least, not at the moment.<p>

"Hey Scott," I start in a friendly way, "what was Jackson talking about with the gymnastics crap at lunch today? Tell me about that." I saw him grow cautious, and Stiles' bubbly personality also dimmed.

"It was a one time thing. I made a good shot, and he's been all over me for a while over it."

"It was a great shot," Stiles added, "He flipped over two guys to make it."

"Hmm, well, I'm sure it was an adrenaline rush or something. Right, Scott?"

"Yeah, some kind of rush." I felt him become withdrawn, and knew this little git together was coming to an end. "Stiles, I got to go to that meeting. Are you coming?"

Ooh, inside conversation, are we? Don't I feel loved? I thought to myself.

"I would, but I drove Zeva here. I should take her back home." Poor guy didn't know my current residence was a prison for werewolves. I wonder if he even knows about his friend, Scott.

"No, it's ok. My step-mom will come get me. Thanks anyway. I'm going to use the pay phone out front." It was getting late, and I knew I had to talk to Kate, no matter how much I hate her. I was playing a dangerous game of chess, and I had to play like I was always In Check.

"Ok, but call her on my cell then. No use on waisting money," Stiles offered. He began digging for his phone in his pockets.

I didn't want Kate to have his number. The less she knew, the better. "No, really. Like I said, she's controlling and doesn't like me hanging out with guys. I would like to see you guys again, so I don't really want her to think I have a boyfriend or something on my first day. Thanks again, but no thanks. Night guys," I said, grabbing my jacket and getting up.

I slipped out the front door and popped a little money she gave me to keep tabs with into the machine. She didn't trust me with a cell phone. It rang two times before she picked up. "Kate." I rolled my eyes at her tone.

"It's me," I said. The less is better.

"Number Thirteen, what news do you have? Do I need to put a group together?" Her voice was eager for action. I felt sick thinking about hunters getting together to hunt a wolf down.

"No ma'am. Actually, step-mother, I'm checking in. I would like to hang out with some new friends. I'm going to be a little late. May I break... curfew?"

This was all code stuff for, "People are listening so lighten up. I'm letting you know I'm playing guard dog tonight, and am letting you know now so you don't come to shoot my brains out."

I knew she got it too. "Yes, Pet, that's fine. I will be waiting for you at the house by midnight. No later."

Code for, "If you're not back at base my midnight, I'm coming for you."

"Ok, thank you. See you at midnight." I hung up, not wanting to listen to her anymore. I shivered at the sound of her deadly yet pleasant voice. I kept the phone to my ear so I could pick up the conversation of the two boys I was now dealing with.

"Stiles, I know you don't think so, but there's something wrong about her. I don't know what it is, but something is not right." Scott's voice caught my ears easy, though they were now both inside the Jeep, his bike in the back.

"What could be wrong about her? She's pretty, funny, and easy to hang out with. What on earth could be wrong with her?" Poor Stiles was wrong, but sweet to stick up for me.

"I don't know, man! But something is off."

"Oh, yeah. The wolf boy can pass judgment about someone being weird. What do you think is? A vampire? Mermaid? Oh, I know! BIGFOOT!" Wolf boy? That confirmed my evaluation. And it also proves that Stiles does know wolves and was able to handle it without spazzing out. Interesting.

"Whatever, dude. We're going to be late. I'm supposed to meet Derek in ten minuets and your little crush has made me late." The car started up and they began the drive to where ever they're going. One thing out of that statement caught me the most.

Derek. My heart pounded in my chest.

I only knew about one Derek in this area. I knew I had to follow them, but something told me I knew where they were going, and if I was right, I knew my way there blind.

I checked my watch, showing that it was 9:30. I had a few hours until I had to be back. I jogged after the car, my wolf speed kicking in a bit, making me able to stay in ear shot of the Jeep's soft buzz. It felt wonderful to run again, but my mind stayed focused.

I soon recognized the area from years before and knew where I was going. When the Jeep pulled into the long driveway of the Hale house, I didn't see the black charred home or the broken windows, or even the fact the entire back of the building was gone.

My memory saw a clean white painted home. It saw a happy family enjoying each other's company. It saw a tire swing hanging from the green tree in front of the house that I used to play on. I found myself grinning like a mad person until I blinked and the vision away and saw what a fire had done.

My smile disappeared and I was overwhelmed with sadness. I was back at the night of the fire. I heard the screams of people trapped and dying. The smell of burning flesh and hair. She sound of wood breaking into splinters. I fell to my knees, and sat there in misery.

I wanted to cry, but I hadn't done that in years. I don't even think it was possible for me to cry anymore. Crying was a sign of weakness, and only the strong survived.

I pushed myself up off the floor, brushing the dirt off of my pants. The wind blew my hair out of my face, and I caught the sent of the two boys. I was down wind, so Scott wouldn't be able to detect me that way. I moved with the silence of death into the woods to get cover in the shadows.

My wolf sight was put to use tonight. I saw Scott get out of the car and he walked up to the front of the house. Why would Derek meet them here of all places? I would think being here would be too hard for him. He was never a weak child, but he had always been kind to me.

"Derek! I know you're here!" Scott called out to him, and I felt my body crane to get a glimpse of him. I wonder if he grew as much as I had. I wonder if he still had that dark hair and those stormy grey eyes. I just wanted to see him one time.

From deep inside the house, lithe footsteps echoed to my ears. The knob of the door twisted, squeaking and the door opened to darkness. And then, after so many years of hoping, of him being my hope of living in that hell for years, I saw him.

He stepped out onto the porch, and man, had he grown! He had gotten tall, and had filled out as well. He wore a form fitting grey shirt that showed perfect muscles, pale and beautiful. His eyes didn't catch the light, but was like their own light, almost silver. His hair was still spiked and black like the darkness around me. My fingers twitched to feel it. Other than filling out, the only thing different from looks about him was the little stubble on his chin. I frowned, thinking about how much he changed from a kid to a man. But that's what happens when you go missing for years, I guess.

But I was just happy to see him alive. To see him untouched. I wanted to see him up close. To speak to him. To see if he recognized me after so long. If I had really changed that much, though I knew I had.

As a child, I had been softer, sweeter. I liked to prove myself, to please people. Now, I survived. I had grown muscle as well. I had filled out with a woman's body. A picture of me now compared to then would look like two different people.

"Why did you bring him," Derek asked in a new deep voice, referring to Stiles.

"Because I can't stay tonight. I'm not doing well in school and need a little study time. I can't be coming here this week." So Derek is training Scott?

"How many times must I tell you? You need-" the wind picked up and blocked out the rest of what he was saying. I leaned forward, trying to hear better, when I miss-placed my foot on a stick. A little snap happened, and I bit down hard in frustration. Derek's face shot in my direction, and I pushed myself against the tree as hard as I could.

"What are you looking at?" It was Scott.

"I heard something," Derek mumbled.

"It was probably a rabbit or something," Scott dismissed, but Derek wasn't having it. He walked over to wood line, not ten feet from me. I held as still as possible, not even breathing. I heard other steps of Scott and Stiles, who had gotten out of his car.

"Do you smell that?" Derek asked. "I smell, bacon?" I mentally kicked myself for the dinner earlier. It was stupid to not wash the smell off. "And, something else. Lilac? I haven't smelled that in forever . . ."

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! Why did I forget that Derek always knew I smelled like lilacs?

I saw him tense, fingers balling into fists. I stood totally still, waiting for him to figure it was me.

"Come out," he growled.

Used to following orders, I did as told, heart pounding in my chest. I could see his silver eyes taking me in, trying figure me out. I could see recognition in them, but confusion as well. It was if he knew me, but he couldn't place where I was from.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he barked.

I was about to answer him when Scott came up to me and growled. "Why are you here? Did you follow me or something?"  
>Scott sounded mad, which wasn't an unusual thing. Stiles looked unhappy, and had a deep frown on his face. This, for some reason, bothered me intensely.<p>

"I didn't really follow you. I came to pay an old friend a visit if he remembers me," I shot back. Scott backed up, still puffing.

"You still didn't tell me your name. And who is it you're looking for?" Derek asked.

I smiled sadly. He didn't remember me. The only light in my darkness didn't know me.

"I'm a bit surprised you don't remember me. All those years we were friends. You, Laura and me. It's me, Derek. Zeva Creed. I guess I did get a little taller."

His jaw loosened and I thought it was going to drop. His eyes shown in the darkness, wide and full of wonder. I could hear his breath leave him in a quick gasp.

"Derek, you know her?" Stiles asked, totally confused. Scott looked at me with the same question on his face.

"I, uh, yeah. . . A long time ago. We played together as kids. What are . . . Why are you here? After all these years, what made you come back?" Derek was at a lost for words. I could see that whatever had caused him to pull on his black leather suit of armor was slowly fading as he watched me.

"Wait? You were kids together? You're as old as him?" Stiles asked with disappointment in his tone.

"No, he's a little older than me. Laura was the oldest, and Derek is a little older than me. Speaking of her, may she rest in peace. I heard about what happened. I would have come to the funeral but I was... tied up."

"So you know the hunters killed her?" And the armor was back on. Venom had seeped it's way into his tone. Waves of pain and guilt rolled off Derek. Scott couldn't sense it because Derek was trying to hide it. But me, I had always been gifted at reading emotions.

"I heard it may have been hunters. I also heard it may be an Alpha."

"Woah! How do you know about hunters and Alphas? Unless . . ." Stiles trailed off.

"That's right. I'm a werewolf, too. Sorry to not fill you in, but I didn't know you already knew everything."

"I suspected you were a wolf. At the diner, we kind of had a conversation in body language. Your eyes changed color, too." Scott ran a hand through his hair.

"Yours did as well. I like the gold," I said sweetly.

"Anyway," I continued, "it's getting late, and I just wanted to see if you were still here. It's good to see you again, Derek. Scott, Stiles, I'll see you tomorrow at school. I have to go." With that, I turned and ran, silver eyes and ghosts of flame chasing after me.

I ran fast, my time coming to an end. It was twenty until midnight, and I would like to not press Kate on the first day. Deep in the woods, I saw it. The abandoned hospital that was falling apart more and more each day. It was as if when it's purpose, to heal, was turned to something evil, it gave up like the rest of us wolves did.

I slowed down, and walked up to the front doors, the ever watching security cameras following my every move. I walked up to one and looked at it. I knew she would be waiting.

"I'm back." I proved my identity by pulling back the hair from my neck on my left side. Just behind my ear was the mark. The branding the group of hunters here had burned into my flesh to mark me as theirs. My fingers grazed over it, feeling the intricate pattern of the mark. The image of a paw print with chains wrapped around it, binding it down. We all had got one, but I was the only barer of it still alive.

The doors opened, and I instantly looked down so not to look at the hunter letting me in. Rough hands grabbed at my wrist and slapped cold metal around them behind my back, reminding me that this is where I am forced to live. I walked next to the male hunter and he lead me through the halls.

Each room of the hospital now had a different setting. One room was for the hunters to take breaks, while others were holding cells. There was a room that held weapons, and more than one room that held unspeakable things.

The man led me to an interrogation room that I knew well. I knew the drill of being questioned, and I allowed him to shove me through the doorway to the metal chair in the center of the room. I quickly sat in it and leaned back so he could lock on more restraints. There was no point in fighting anymore like I had a hundred times before. I had been broken and I knew it.

He wrapped the metal restraints that fastened at my waist and around my arms. It had become a normal thing, so I didn't flinch anymore. I kept my head down, my hair covering my face. I heard the door open and a woman walked in. I could tell by the heel on her boots. She stood in front of me, her shadow entering my vision. "You can go," she said to the other hunter that brought me here.

"Number Thirteen," Kate started, "tell me everything that happened today. Don't leave anything out." I felt my body burn, knowing I was supposed to tell her about what Scott is. I didn't want to. He seemed like an ok guy. I knew I had to tell her about Derek, but the very idea caused my stomach to twist in agonizing ways.

"I went to the school. I met some knew people. None seemed very suspicious." I tried to say as little as possible.

"Tell me the names of the people you spoke to the most." Ooh, this was going to be fun. She would love to know her niece had sat in the same area as a werewolf. I smiled, my face hidden.

"Jackson Whitmore, Lydia Martin, Stiles, some guy named Scott, and Allison Argent." I made sure I said the last name with care. I wanted her to hear it. Suddenly, her hand was on my face, gripping it with force, making me look at her.

"I want you leave Allison alone. Don't be around her unless you have to."

"She doesn't know, does she? About the family business, that is." Force came hard onto my cheek, and my teeth tore the flesh in my mouth, making me taste my own blood. I kept the smirk on my face. I had buttons to push, and nothing to lose.

"You don't ask questions. Who did you see after school?" She had lost any playfulness in her tone. I felt the gash in my mouth close and continued.

"The Stiles kid." I like Stiles, and didn't want to say anything about him, but I couldn't say anything about Scott. My loyalty had to be to my kind.

"Is he the wolf? What's so special about him?"

"No, I don't think so. I don't know of any wolves in the area. It's just the first day. I figured he would know what's going on in town, with his father being a sheriff."

"What did you do with him?"

"We went to dinner, so I could gain his trust." Kate looked down at me, her eyes boring into my skull. Then came the two questions I didn't want to answer.

"Is that the only place you went? Was that the only person you saw?" If she caught me lying, she wouldn't kill me, but she would make me wish that she had. I debated whether mentioning anyone else. Stiles, being human, is safe. Scott and Derek are not. Though I didn't know Scott like I knew Derek, I had to protect him. They are still free and I wouldn't be the one to end that.

"Stiles went home after that and I came here. That was it. I saw no one else." I could feel her frustration flowing from her body. She had wanted more than I had brought.

"Very well. It is the first day. Gage! Come take it to it's cell. I have to go see my brother now." With that, the guy came back in and dragged me out of the room half standing. He took me down the pitch black hallway where prisoners are kept to the last room. He unbolted it and tossed me in. I hit the wall broadside, my vision challenged by the sudden change of bright lights to dark. I backed up to the door so he could free my hands for the night.

As soon as he did, I went and sat in the corner of my prison, my thoughts not belonging to the dark as they usually did, but to grey eyes, black hair, and the smile from years ago. I had seen my hope to live, giving me strength to go on. Now, I didn't just want to live to see him one more time, but I wanted to live to protect him from the hunters that were coming for his blood.

I wasn't able to cry anymore, but a sorrowful howl escaped my throat, sounding like the wolf I used to be when I was free. The wolf the Hales knew. The girl who would always love him until the day something strong enough came by to kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

_[A/N: I got over 100 hits on this! WHOOT! I really do appreciate the people who have reviewed because that is what makes the author feel like you appreciate the work. Please take the time to let me know how you feel about my story._

_Ok, my whiny person moment is over. I apologies, I just feel all sorry for myself._

_This chapter is for my friend's brother who was found dead of heart problems a few days ago._

_It's going to get a little... bloody. I thought the medical care in episode 4 was very fictitious so I tried to fix that._

_Second A/N: So, people REALLY like this story I came up with on the fly and now I have this huge problem where people are telling me to get my butt into gear and write the rest of it. And you know what? Just because I freaking love you crazy people, I'm gonna finish this thing if it kills me. This chapter has now been edited for your fangirl and fanguy purposes.]_

**Wolfs Bane**

**By wolfgal97**

**Chapter 3**

The sound of my cell door opening up woke me from my light sleep. I had learned to stay slightly conscious after so many years so that I was never taken by surprise. If you are unprepared for anything here, you will lose your control and sanity. You must always be ready to take a blow.

It was Gage, the huge, but stupid hunter. I walked up to him, expecting him to grab my wrists to cuff them, but he didn't. Instead, he spoke for what seemed like the first time.

"Number Thirteen, today after school you will not be coming back here until you are notified to. We have rented and apartment in town for you to stay in so that people won't become suspicious. You will report there at eleven o'clock. If you don't, it will-"

"Will resort in my being hunted down and killed, I got the message." I usually never interrupted, but I was nervous. The rules of the game I had become an expert at were changing and I was playing blind.

"We will need to do one more thing before you go," he said, grabbing me by the back of my neck. He walked me to the medical room for werewolves, which was just a crude table and wicked tools used to keep dying wolves alive for interrogation. I didn't fear death, and I knew they weren't going to kill me today, but something in my heart tightened as he shoved me onto the table face down.

His huge, meaty hand pushed down on my head, holding me there. My eyes squinted from the pressure and I almost started to fight back as instinct. Instead, I breathed to keep control of myself. The man who they call Doctor and we wolves call Butcher came in, gloves on. I saw the tray of gleaming tools next to me and I saw him grab a few.

He walked behind me so that I couldn't see him and slipped the shoulder of my shirt down, exposing my skin. This was completely new to me and I had no idea what was coming. I kept breathing slowly to keep myself from thrashing. I knew it wouldn't do any good.

I felt the tip of a blade bite into my skin. Now, most people think when you get cut, it feels like it burns, like a fire licking your skin. That is not the case. In fact, it's a cold and numbing feeling. Like ice had been on you for so long that it becomes painful. It freezes you and makes all thought leave your mind.

The blade of ice traced about three inches in a line, opening up my flesh. I could smell my own blood pour out and could feel the Butcher's fingers probe the tender spot. He separated the flaps of skin and pushed something that felt flat like a little disc into the spot. That hurt more than the cutting. It felt like someone was wedging a nail into wood only with my body.

"I won't bother with stitches," his gruff voice mumbled as my body instantly started to heal the sore. Like all werewolves, when a sore heals itself, the pain of getting it comes back and multiplies by double. It was the cost of healing so fast, and it was well worth it.

Gage let me sit up and I rolled my shoulder a few times, getting used to the feel of it. My body could feel what they inserted, but it didn't hurt or feel odd there.

"Tracking device?" The hunter nodded his bald head. Crap. I had known this was coming.

"Kate said that when you complete your mission, we will have it removed. Also," he said, handing me keys, "she will meet you tonight at the apartment. If you don't do your job, you will be moved back here where we have better tools for dealing with your kind. Don't think it wont happen. Now, get out. You know the way."

Uhh . . . did he just tell me I could go somewhere with out a hunter attached to my hip?

I tentatively stepped to the door. I looked back at him over my chipped shoulder to see him looking expectantly at me. I walked out the door and practically jogged down the hall to get out. The doors opened for me and I broke out of my prison.

I walked down the trail to the road, not quite sure what I was supposed to do. When I got there, I saw a yellow taxi parked on the side of the road. He waved me over to him. I made my way to his window.

"I'm supposed to pick up a girl who looks like you. If you are the Creed girl, I'm supposed to take you to your apartment." I smirked.

"Yeah, that's me," I say hopping into the back seat. I looked more closely at the key I had been given to find my apartment number. Engraved into the bronze metal was the number thirteen. I grimaced. Kate didn't miss a beat to cause emotional pain.

I didn't say anything on the way there and I suddenly decided to become interested in my fingernails. When the car pulled to a stop, I looked up to see the apartments they all must be talking about. I knew this area, and saw that it was close to the school by about two blocks.

I thanked the driver and tried to pay him, but he told me it had been taken care of. I mentally rolled my eyes and walked up to door number thirteen. The key fit perfectly and the lock popped open smoothly. When I opened the door, my heart almost stopped.

Inside was a two floor little home. One the first floor, a couch and chairs filled a corner with a TV. On the other side of the room was a small kitchen with a bar to eat at. I walked around, inhaling the sent of the place. It was fresh, modern and clean. Something I hadn't known for so many years of imprisonment.

I stomped my way up the stairs, my hand sweeping over the banister. Upstairs was a bed that matched the black and white theme. There was also a bathroom and a little black marble desk. It had files on it in creme colored folders. I walked over to it and didn't bother to it down in the black chair.

There were five files and on each one had a different name. The top one was my own. Inside the tabbed folder was information about me.

Zeva Creed  
>Family: Damon Creed(father) Blair Creed(mother)<br>Species: Werewolf  
>Transfiguration Date: NA Born a wolf  
>Significant Kills: Unknown<br>Status: Alive

By this information was a picture of me bleeding from the scar on my eye I had gotten when I came to the Base. I could see the burn on my neck from where they branded me with hot wolfsbane so it wouldn't heal that day.

"Oh come on guys, that's the best you could do?," I asked to no one, regarding my state in the picture. I also noticed they didn't have much information on me. I smiled at that fact. I also noticed a little bio page of me. It spoke about my childhood and how my parents were murdered by hunters. It talked about me moving in with the Hales. It even had suspicions of Derek and I hooking up! Ha ha, that's funny, my inner voice said sarcastically. The bio continued with my capture and ended up with me becoming a Bloodhound.

Thanks Kate, thanks a lot.

I shuffled further into the pile, keeping them neat. I found the next file with only, "The Alpha," written on it. My curiosity got the better of me and I flipped it open.

The Alpha  
>Family: Unknown<br>Species: Werewolf  
>Transfiguration Date: Unknown<br>Sufficient Sires: Unknown  
>Sufficient Kills: 5 verified 1 suspected (Laura Hale)  
>Status: Alive<p>

I glared at Laura's name being on that list. It hurt to think she's dead. I felt myself fill with hate when I saw his status. It felt like someone stabbed me in the chest to think that she was dead while that killer ran of free. Not if I have anything to do with it. No picture, so I looked at the bio, expecting to be as empty as the information above. Instead, there was a sticky note addressed to me.

Fill out the info as you get it in all folders. - Kate.

I inhaled deeply, feeling the stress all over me. I tossed that folder away too. The next one creeped me out. It was a name I recognized.

Laura Hale  
>Family: Peter Hale(uncle), Derek Hale(brother)<br>Species: Werewolf  
>Transfiguration Date: NA Born a wolf  
>Significant Sires: None<br>Significant Kills: Unknown  
>Status: Deceased<br>Cause of Death: Attack  
>Killed by: Unknown<p>

I felt overwhelmed with depression reading this whole thing. That was my sister that had been tracked. My best friend who had been murdered. It scared me to see any information that was true, like her family and angered me. I skimmed the bio and ignored the picture of the top half of her dead body, my vision blurring with rage. It talked mostly about the fire and the finding of her body. I slammed the cover shut, not wanting to read anymore.

Suddenly, panic filled me. I looked under Laura's file to see a name I hadn't expected. Why would they have a file on Peter? They didn't have much, but it scared me to see that they had anything.

It said how Derek and Laura are his nephew and niece, and the fact he's a werewolf. It also had his status being comatose. The hunters have had their eyes on the Hales for a long time now. His bio talked about him being burned in the fire at that was about it. They didn't bother getting a picture.

The name on the last folder made me stop breathing for a minute. The name I dreaded seeing most.

Derek Hale  
>Family: Laura Hale(sister) and Peter Hale(uncle)<br>Species: Werewolf  
>Transfiguration Date: NA Born a wolf  
>Significant Kills: Unknown<br>Status: Alive

I would never let that last word change while I was still able to move. Paper clipped to the corner of the page was a picture of Derek glaring up at a gas station. He knew he was being watched by a security camera and didn't like it. It was blurry, but it was him.

His bio talked about him having a dark temperament and being very strong. It spoke about possibly having an unknown girlfriend as a young teen and the fire. After that, he fell off the radar until he came back here. He was sighted with a Beta wolf in the woods on the full moon. That was where it left off. I guessed the other Beta was Scott.

I closed the folder and stacked them up again. I left them laying on the table and made my way to the closet. It was still early, but I had to get to the school, meaning I had to change from the clothes I wore yesterday. I pulled out a pair of black tights with a long hanging olive colored top. I reminded myself to ask Kate about shopping for real clothes. I slipped on my black leather jacket and ran out the front door.

I made the quick walk over to the school in time to see Stiles pull up. I walked over to the familiar face and smiled at him. He hopped out of his Jeep to come see me.

"Hey," he greeted and put his arms around me in a hug. I felt my body stiffen, preparing for an attack or pain to come. I hadn't had positive physical contact for six years. The last person to embrace me was Laura when she got home the day of the fire.

I remember her hugging me when she saw me on my knees outside her home. We held onto each other for support, grief taken over us. I had sobbed into her shirt, and I remember looking over her shoulder to see Derek watching us. He had turned his head and looked away.

Stiles pulled away when he felt my unease. "What's wrong?" He was worried about my odd behavior. I thought up a lie fast. It wasn't even a total lie.

"I hurt my shoulder this morning. Sorry. Nothing personal."I smiled brightly to lighten the mood and he bought it. We heard a sound of gravel shifting and I spun around to see Scott arriving on his bike. He got off it and put it on the rack, chaining it there.

"Scott," Stiles called out to his friend. The boy walked over to us.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He sounded stressed and I could bet why. Being a new werewolf must not be easy. Dark circles were formed under his eyes, making him look older.

"Nothing. What's wrong with you," I asked, not wanting to be questioned.

"It's that dumb test from the other day. I'm worried about my grade on it."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. It's not like you can get a D or something. People who do that must have a talent for being stupid or something," Stiles added to make Scott feel better.

"We better get to first hour," I noted. I started to walk off to get my stuff and I could hear two sets of feet following me. We got to class on time and were handed back our papers. From the fact Stiles told Scott he needed to study more, I could tell he had done bad on the test.

Then, they continued about a study date at Allison's. This boy, this werewolf, was dating a hunter's daughter. Real smart there, Scottie. Apparently Stiles assumed that they would do more then study on this date.

Classes and lunch went by without any problems. It was actually a rather slow day filled of studying, Scott eyeing Allison, Stiles making me laugh, and Jackson glaring soulfully at Scott for some odd reason. It was my last hour when I noticed something was off.

Jackson had forgotten his homework in his locker and went out to get it. He didn't come back though, and I started to worry. I kicked on the wolf hearing to see if I could find him in the hall, probably making out with Lydia. But instead, I picked up another voice that I was surprised to hear.

"I'll find him myself," Derek's deep voice grumbled. I heard Jackson say something about not being done with him and a loud bang sounded. Not loud enough to alert the humans, but enough for me to hear like it was happening right next to me.

The teacher glanced at his watch and dismissed the class, mumbling about how he would talk to Jackson later under his breath. I collected my books and walked out of the classroom into the sea of people in the hall. My eyes flashed left and right looking for the dark werewolf, but I didn't see him.

I shrugged it off. Maybe I was just wishing he was here. I put away most of my things and grabbed my bag that had homework in it which I already mostly had done from study hall.

The bell to signal the end of the day rang, hurting my ears and making my inner voice grumble about how they should make schools werewolf friendly. I scoffed to myself at the idea and shuffled out to the parking lot.

Scott was unhooking his bike from the rack and Stiles was getting into his Jeep and was pulling out. He was getting ready to drive off when a dark form walked in front of his car holding up a hand to stop. My eyes widened, realising that it was Derek. I ran over to him as he fell over onto the ground.

"Derek!" I gasped. What was wrong with him? Stiles got out of his car and came to his side and Scott was right behind me. I got down on the ground next to Derek, not touching him. I didn't know what page he was on in how he felt about me.

"What are you doing here?" Scott half hollered and half whispered at him.

Derek propped himself up on his arm, face contorting with pain. "I was shot," he gasped out.

"He's not looking so good," Stiles mumbled.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked the question I wanted an answer to.

"It- it was a different kind of bullet."

"What, a silver bullet?" Stiles sounded excited to some action was happening.

"No, you idiot," Derek managed to seethe, even in his state.

"That's what she meant by you having forty-eight hours!" My head snapped in Scott's direction.

"Who said?" I growled. I was beyond angry.

"The one who shot him." Suddenly, Derek's eyes flashed an ice blue like a husky's. They flickered between his human grey and wolf blue for a few moments before Scott told him to stop it.

"That's what I'm try to tell you! I can't!" Derek was hurting and was using anger to cover it up.

"Derek, get up," Scott commanded. Derek made a face that looked like it said, "you try getting shot with a jacked up bullet and then doing as punk teens tell you to." If it hadn't been so serious, I may have laughed.

Scott saw the look and got it's message. I helped him to pick up Derek and gently set him in Stiles' Jeep. I hopped in the back, not wanting to leave him. I touched his arm, "Let me see." I was suspecting the worst. He yanked off his jacket and exposed his arm to me, letting me see the wound.

His muscled arm had a bullet wedged into the flesh of it, and it glowed a dark blue. The skin around it was red and it clearly hurt. I knew the bullet by the funny color. It was a bullet that had a rare form of wolfsbane in it.

I knew the bullet and it's remedy because I had been shot with it, too, a long time ago. Kate decided to save my life because I showed promise as a Bloodhound. She knew because it's her signature bullet. My heart sped up, thinking that she got close enough to him to shoot him. This was not good.

"I know what it is. It's wolfsbane. You're going to have to get the bullet, Scott."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Your girlfriend! She's an Argent. She's with them," Derek huffed out. His breathing was becoming short.

"If you don't get the bullet, he's dead," I said. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"And that's such a bad thing?"

"Scott, please," I begged. I didn't beg, but I couldn't let Derek die.

"You need me if you want to learn how to be a werewolf."

"No I don't. Zeva could help me," Scott assumed.

"If you don't help him, I swear the only thing you'll get from me is a slow and painful death." I could do it too. I could make the threat happen whether it be by my hand or the hunters'.

Silence flooded the car. Stiles' mouth kind of hung open like a fish and Derek's eyes studied my dead serious face. Scott could tell I wasn't jacking around.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do," he said, backing up from the car so we could drive off. People behind us were starting to get out of their cars, seeing honking wasn't working.

"I so hate you for this," Stiles yelled at Scott before shooting like a loaded gun out of the school parking lot. We drove a bit out of town, and I recognized where we were going.  
>"Stiles, you can't take him to his house," I told the driver. He pulled off to the side of the road.<p>

"Why not?"

"Because, he can't fight off any hunters if they came after him. Look at him," I said, trying to keep my voice calm. Stiles ran a hand over his head, and brought it down hard on the wheel.

"What if Scott can't find your little magic bullet?" Stiles ask Derek, "Are you dying?"

"Not yet. Last resort," Derek managed to say. He was looking worse, and so did his sore. He rolled up his sleeve again and we both saw the beginning of his veins becoming visible.

"Oh gosh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out." Stiles looked away from the bloody sight while I took a closer look. I noticed little cuts in his arm around the bullet.

"You tried to take it out?"

He looked at me, his face pale and nodded.

"You can't do that on this kind of bullet, They're made so you can't pull them out because the poison is already in your blood." I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and ripped it off into a long strip. Then, I wrapped the olive cloth around his arm to stop the bleeding. My fingers grazed his pale skin lightly. It was the first time I had touched him in years. I shoved the thoughts away to deal with his hurt arm.

"Where should we take him then," Stiles asked, drawing my attention. I thought for a moment.

"We can take him to the apartment. My step-mom won't be home until eleven so the place is empty." Stiles nodded and started the car. I directed him to the the place and he parked.

"Step-mom?" Derek asked. My face fell. Crap, that story wasn't going to work on him.

"She's not related to me or anything. I was a minor and given a guardian. She told me if anyone asked she would be my step-mom and I didn't argue."

"I'm glad you were able to go out and get a new family," Derek said sarcastically through his teeth.

"Can we please not go there right now? In case you didn't notice, you're jacked up at the moment." I crossed my arms as he grunted to prove my point.

"Well I figured if I'm going to die, might as well get it all out."

I grimaced thinking about his death. It wasn't even an option.

"Positivity is not in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles joked, trying to be funny. We each weaved arms with Derek to support him.

"You don't even know what we're talking about, so shut up," growled Derek.

We got into the apartment and helped settle him on the couch. I went to the kitchen and pulled out a towel and cup, ignoring his comment.

"Look, you getting mad and speeding up your poisoned blood flow to your body isn't going to help you live any longer. I have something that will. Stiles, I may need your help." He automatically walked over to me as I brought the equipment back to the coffee table and sat next to Derek.

He glared at me, but didn't move.

I held out my hand, silently asking for his arm. If he didn't give it to me, I wasn't going to ask nicely again. His eyes shifted like a trapped animal looking for escape, but eventually gave in, plopping his arm in my hand.

"What are you going to do?" Stiles asked. I looked up into eyes which looked so innocent.

"Have you ever seen someone suck out snake venom?" I asked, cluing him in.

He nodded his head and said, "On animal planet." I smiled, but went back to Derek's arm. I focused on controlling my body. I felt my eyes change to silver as I let my fingernails grow into wolf length. I could feel fear coming off of Stiles.

"Let me guess," I said while making a small cut into a vein of Derek's hurt arm, "any other times you've seen someone wolf out, you get attacked?"

"Yeah. Scott's not very good at not attacking me. His wolf person thinks I'm a chew toy in disguise." I snorted, and put my lips to Derek's pale skin over the cut. I started sucking at it to draw out some of the wolfsbane in his body. I felt the poison burn the insides of my mouth and I spat it out into the cup on the table. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and went back at it.

It continued like that for some time, and my mouth kept burning more and more. It was trying to heal and had fresh pain tossed onto it each time. Eventually I couldn't get anything more out of it and I looked regretfully at the cup that had a sickening liquid filling about a forth of it.

"Get rid of that," I asked Stiles, mumbling through puffed up lips. I guess I looked like an Angelina Jolie wannabe. I took the towel and re-wrapped Derek's arm to slow the blood flow in that area.

"Uh, ok. When did you become the doctor of werewolves?" Stiles asked, a nervous laugh in his voice.

"I've dealt with plenty of jacked up wolves in my day. Plus I always had a talent at medicine. When we were kids, Derek did some dumb crap and I usually fixed it."

"What did I so that was so stupid?" Derek huffed, looking at me with a quizzical look and an almost smirk.

Stiles wanted in on this story. "Yeah, what did the big bad wolf ever do wrong?"

"One time the genius climbed a tree in the middle of the night when we were fourteen and thought it would be a great idea to jump out of the top when he couldn't get back down. When he landed, his leg snapped."

Derek grimaced and Stiles looked like a kid in a candy shop.

"And then, he didn't tell anyone because he was too embarrassed and it ended up healing off. He walked around in pain with a limp for a day until I asked him what the hell he did to himself."

"You don't limp today," Stiles said to the hurt man. He kept his face emotionless to the normal eye, but I could tell he was embarrassed.

"That's because she had to fix it. She re-broke it and splinted it so it would heal right." Stiles' mouth fell open in shock and a slight disgust.

"You werewolves have a death wish or something." Stiles' cell phone went off from a text. His face grew angry and he read it aloud.

"'Need more time.' Yeah, sure you do."

"Tell him to call you," I said, getting annoyed at the teen wolf. Derek was ok for the moment, my little trick buying him some time, but he wasn't going to make it another two hours. Stiles sent the text, and we waited.

Scott was being slow about it. I knew it. Derek had a little color back now in his face, but I could tell he was still screwed. His head lay back on the couch, making him look to the ceiling. As much as I tried, I couldn't help but watch him while I shifted back to human form.

Stiles' phone rang, interrupting the dead silence. Scott's number and picture of him getting hit with a lacrosse ball popped up on the screen. Stiles hit the accept button and heard him say hey.

"Don't, 'hey' me. I stuck here with a dying werewolf. Did you get the bullet?" he snapped, putting it on speaker so we could all hear.

"No, I haven't! This place is like the freaking Walmart of guns," he grumbled from the other end of the line.

"Well you better hurry up. Zeva can only do so much. Derek's not looking very good. And he's starting to smell."

"Like what?" Said the curious Scott. I scoffed and Derek glared at the teen boy, nose flaring. Stiles shivered in fear for his life.

"Like death," he hissed, and I'll admit it, I laughed. He smiled until he saw that murdering werewolf look on Derek's face.

"Ask Scott if we can go to the animal shelter. He's cutting it close so I may have to use my last resort," Derek commanded.

"I heard you. Sure, my boss is gone and Stiles knows where the hidden key is."

"Hurry up, Scott," I growled. I had the same look as Derek on my, slightly pissed at the teen wolf for being inept.

Stiles ended the called and put the phone in his back pocket. I was already helping Derek to his feet, and he wasn't staying there. Stiles walked over and looped arms with the werewolf to help hold him up.

We loaded up in the Jeep and took the fastest rout to the clinic, not having any traffic helped and we made it there in about five minuets.

We made our way into the operating room and Derek ripped his shirt off and started digging for something in the cabinets.

For a second, my mind was totally wiped clean. I swallowed the lump in my throat and shook it off. It sure wasn't the first time I'd seen him shirtless, and I bet it wouldn't be the last.

"Anyone want to explain to me what plan B is?" Stiles asked. Suddenly Derek pulled out a saw and held it up, a grim look on his face.

"You're going to cut off my arm. If the infection reaches my heart, It'll kill me." This was the time the little record in my head made that screeching sound.

"I don't think I can do that," Stiles said.

"Why not?" he asked through his teeth while tying plastic around the top of his bicep.

"Because the sawing through the flesh and the bone and especially the blood!"

Derek smacked the table and shook his head in exasperation. "You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

"Fine! You cut off my arm, or I'll cut off your head!"

"Derek! Don't threaten him. If the time comes, I'll do it." I said. I really didn't want to. but I would do anything before I let him die.

Derek fixed me with a hard look, but it passed when I saw his face pale. He turned to the side quickly, black blood pouring out of his mouth. His system was trying to heal, but it couldn't. It was time and I knew it.

His eyes found mine. He knew, too.

"Now. You gotta do it now," he said.

I picked up the saw and placed it on his arm, the blade cool and barley touching. Stiles turned around, not wanting to look and then turned back to watch despite himself.

I ran a gentle hand down his arm in a stroking motion, my stomach churching. "It's going to be ok," I whispered. I looked into his eyes, and something was there. It almost looked like trust, but not quite.

"Just do it." I heard the saw come to life, and squinted, mentally preparing for the task at hand. I was just about to sever his arm from his body when-

"I've got it!" Scott called to us, running in. His eyes widened in horror when he saw what was in my hand. "What the hell are you doing?"

I didn't answer him. "Where is it?" I asked, holding my hand out to take it. Scott pulled out a little bullet from his pocket which I swiped.

That's when he fell.

"DEREK!" I screamed.

I was suddenly a child again, stuck inside a memory...

Laura was by my side instantly, rubbing my back and whispering sweetly and I huffed from the nightmare.

Derek, the one I'd been screaming for in my sleep rushed to out room.

He gave me one look and the teen boy I admired so much came and sat by me. "I've got this," he told his sister. Laura nodded and kissed my head before heading back to her room.

I wrapped my arms around the boy and held him close, as if I let go, he would disappear. He held me back and let my burry my face in his neck, tears wetting his shirt.

"Derek, I'm sorry. I had a bad dream."

"Do you want to talked to me about it?" he asked, holding on to me.

"It was stupid. It was dark out and we were in the woods in the night. It was dark and we were just sitting there on the grass. We got separated for some reason, and a hunter came."

"Did you see who the hunter was?"

I had. It was the same one who killed Mommy and Daddy. But I couldn't tell him that. So I shook my head, not trusting my voice.

"Then, the hunter hurt you. I don't know what they did to you, but you kept calling for me and I couldn't find you. When I finally did find you, you were on your knees and you saw me. You called me one more time, and then fell over. . . and you were dead. . ."

I tried, but I couldn't stop trembling. I knew it was a dream and I was being silly, but it had seemed so...

"Look at me," he said, cupping my face so that I'd look into his eyes. "I will always be around. Nothing can stop me from getting to you. Nothing is going to happen to me. I will always be around."

I beamed at him, his fingers wiping away a stray tear. I was so lucky to have Derek Hale care about me. He was so kind and nice and I knew he would never let anything happen to me and...

I snapped out of it when Stiles punched Derek and the werewolf woke back up. I ripped open the bullet and spilled the poison content onto the counter before lighting it on fire. I let it burn before bring it to Derek.

"He has to be awake for it to heal, even though it would be better if he was out. This is going to hurt," I explained, putting the substance into the hole on his arm.

His face contorted in pain and I felt for him as he screamed and writhed on the floor. His muscles contracted and his back arched from the ground in the agony. I knew that pain. It was probably one of the worst I've ever experienced, and that's coming from a girl who's been tortured for six years.

His arm healed though and he was back on his feet.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Stiles yelled loudly. Scott looked at him like he was crazy, and Derek glared.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked, seaming to actually care.

"Except for the agonizing pain," Derek grumbled.

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm wasn't effected." Stiles shot his mouth off. This time, I glared, and he shut up.

"Look, we saved your life, so leave Stiles and I alone. If you don't, I'll tell Allison's dad about you."

"You think you can trust them?" I asked, my voice holding venom more deadly than the wolfsbane. If looks could kill, Scott would be a dead wolf.

"They're a lot nicer than he is!" Scott spat, referring to Derek. I felt my blood start to boil.

"Yeah? I can show you exactly how nice they are," Derek said with hate.

"What do you mean?" I asked. What could he show the boy to let him figure it all out?

Derek smiled almost sadly, "You've been gone way too long."


	5. Chapter 5

**Wolfs Bane**

**[A/N: Hope you enjoy this! It took forever to do!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ]**

* * *

><p>Wolfs Bane<p>

By wolfgal97

**Derek's POV**

I hadn't taken a girl out since years ago. I really had no idea what I was doing. It was just Zeva, so why was I so worried? I got in my car and drove to the nearest store. I wanted to get her something I knew she would like. My eyes scanned the shelves until I came across what I was looking for. I grabbed it and went to check out, all the time thinking about how much Zee was going to like this.

I went back to my house and get somewhat cleaned up. I messed with my hair a bit, but gave up on that. I changed shirts too, opting for a button down instead of a T-shirt. I didn't want to look bad, but I had no clue when it came to fashion. I went back to the car, my gift sitting in the back seat.

Soon, I pulled up at her house. It was almost five and I was ready as I would ever be. I walked up to her door, hoping she was ready. Hopping that she wanted to spend time with me.

I knocked, not seeing a door bell and opened he door myself when I heard her yell at me to come in. I stood by the door waiting for her. Suddenly, footsteps caught my attention and I saw her descending the stair case.

She wore a pair of dark jeans that fit her nicely. She wore a tank top that looked a sandy color under a half top leather vest. She looked amazing and by the shy smile on her face, she knew it. I smiled at her. She was one of the only people who could still make me do that.

She met me at the bottom of the stairs. She quirked an eyebrow and spun around for me once. "So? What do you think?" she asked me.

"You look great. Actually, you look amazing. It's so strange seeing you older. I feel like I missed out on so much." I couldn't lie to her. I had figured that out a long time ago. Now, I just always told her blunt truth or nothing at all. She blushed a little and I took her hand, pulling her out the door. I opened the door for her, though she said she could get herself.

"I know that," I said, "but what kind of a person would I be if I didn't get the door for you?"

"A Derek-y person?" I chuckled a little and closed her in. A second later, I joined her inside the car. I put in her CD and let the music fill the car other than conversation. I could feel her eyes on me from time to time, and I had to admit I was sneaking looks at her as well. I could smell where I was taking her before I saw it. I pulled into a parking spot at our destination before she spoke.

"Texas Roadhouse? You remembered my love for meat." I opened her door for her and she didn't complain this time. It made something in me feel good that she seemed happy.I gave her my arm and she took it wordlessly. I could feel the heat of her body next to me and it made me feel... different.

We made our way inside and got in the relatively short line to be seated. A waitress smiled in a friendly way at me, though I did not return it. When she saw Zeva with me, she almost rolled her eyes. Smacking her pink bubble gum, she waved at us to follow her. Zeva tried to pull her arm from me, but my fingers caught her hand and held her there. I thought I saw her smile for a ghost of a second, but doing a double take, I guessed I was wrong.

We had a nice little booth in the back, away from the other customers. The waitress tried one more time at smiling and she got the same result. I thanked her and glanced at the menu with mild interest. I already knew I what I wanted, but I didn't want my eyes to wander to Zee. My plan didn't work, and I ended up looking at her anyway. I placed the menu down after a minuet and watched her as she looked for what she wanted.

Her hair fell in waves into her face, hiding her dark eyes from mine. I saw her peek up from her reading one time, but her eyes quickly went back to the page. Her fingers curled delicately around the edges of the menu as she closed it. She then turned her head to look outside the window as if she was waiting for something until the waitress came back and we gave her our order. Now, all we had to do left was wait.

Usually I preferred silence. You don't have to worry about saying the wrong thing or get annoyed by someone who never shuts up, like Stiles. For some reason, silence with Zeva, with her being gone for so many years, felt wrong. It made me shuffle in my seat while I tried to think of something to say. Finally, I settled on something easy for now.

"You look really nice tonight, Zeva," said, feeling my pulse get fast for some reason I couldn't explain. It got faster still when she looked over at me and smiled gently as her cheeks turned pink. "Thank you," she whispered back to me. Ran a hand through her hair, making me feel warm when I thought about how pretty it was.

Wait. Did I just think that? About Zeva? I decided I didn't want to think that way, and so I moved on in conversation.

"Are you enjoying being back in Beacon Hills?" I was trying to keep things easy, but I realised that eventually we would get down to talking about some heavy stuff. I wasn't quite ready for that.  
>"I missed being away from the people I cared about." She didn't offer anything else other than that. I was confused. She left without word for six years, shows up out of no where with a supposed new family, and decides that she missed her family?And by "people I cared about," she meant the whole Hale family, right? Or maybe just Laura...<p>

"I don't know if you missed me, but I did miss you." She didn't look like she was going to say anything for a moment, but after she was done sipping her drink, she looked away again and said something that angered and made me almost happy at the same time.

"Of course I missed you. You were my best friend. It was hard to be away from you." When she finished, she looked back at me, directly into my eyes. My mouth shot off before I thought.

"Then why the hell did you go? Where did you go? You left me when I needed you and now you want to come back and act like the last six years and the fire never happened!" I saw her face screw up as if she was in pain, and I immediately felt horrible.

"Derek," she let my name out in a sigh, "if you brought me here to yell at me, I'm just gonna go home, ok?" She started to lean out of the booth until my hand stopped her gently grabbing her thin wrist. my fingers grazed over lines, and I flipped her hand over so that I could get a better look. She refused to look at my gaze as it filled with horror at the sight of faded lacerations on her wrist. I ran my fingers over the smooth grooves in her skin.

"Zeva, what the hell did this?" I wanted an answer that explained everything. That would explain why she left, who she had changed, and what had happened to her wrist. Werewolves heal quickly from almost everything, so a scar would mean something repetitive over time hurt her, and these were not faint scars.

"Derek, I can't tell you. I really wish I could, but it would be bad if I did."

"What do you mean? Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it's not safe! Don't you get it? I can't tell you because then you would be in danger!" I hadn't expected that as an answer. She looked so frail and scared that it scared me! Zeva had never been the best fighter, but she was smart and brave. She was always willing to try anything and she never showed fear unless her family was in danger.

"What would I be in danger from, Zee? The alpha? Or the thing that got Laura?" She wasn't going to answer me. I could see it in her eyes as she looked away. "Zee, you need to let me know if I'm going to be attacked by something. I can take care of myself if I know what's going on. I can help you, too." I could hear desperation in my own voice. If I was so close to danger and was oblivious to who was going to hurt me and she knew everything about it then she must be even closer. The very thought of her getting hurt, leaving me again... I couldn't think about it.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Derek, if I do what I must do. And you can't help me. No one can. My only goal in the whole matter is to protect the people I must." She was glaring at me with a fire of determination in her eyes. They dared me to try and stop her.

"People? So I'm not the only one you're protecting?" Zeva sighed and let a low growl of frustration out. I wasn't going to get many more answers.

"I'm protecting many people. I am not protecting the Alpha. That's all I can say, so can we just eat and forget it? Please?"

Her eyes begged me to stop, and I let it go. I didn't want her to be pushed away when I just got her back. I nodded and stopped talking. The corner of her mouth curved up in a half smiled in relief. Just then, our dinner was brought out to us. The smell of steak filled the air and I could feel myself salivate. I looked over to Zeva and noticed her eyes turn silver.

**Zeva's POV**

Derek started cutting into his steak, the juices pouring from it. I remember when I used to cook meals for the Hales. It was one of the things that made me useful. Derek used to thank me every night and he would do the dishes with me. Laura would ofter help, cutting our chore time down, but I had never really minded how long it took when Derek helped.

"Hey Derek? Remember how I would make my huge pot of cheesy jambalaya? The kind with shrimp and sausage? You would use two bowls before you went back for seconds!" We both laughed at the old memory.

"I do remember. You're going to have to make that for me some time."

"Sounds good." We ate quietly for the next few moments, but when we finished off cleaning our plates, I didn't want our time together to end yet.

"So, Derek. I was just wondering, have you found your mate yet?" Derek froze in mid-air of stuffing bread into his mouth. As if to buy time, he ate it anyway, taking his time chewing it so he could come up with an answer.

"No, I haven't But, I'm sure you have. I mean, you've been gone so long and it's around this time a wolf will find their mate." By mate, we both meant the person we would be with forever. Much as an actual wolf will do, werewolves will find a mate for life. It can be at any given time with any given person, no matter if they're wolf or human. It could be someone you know very well, or a complete stranger. You never know when it will happen, except that it will be while you are a young adult.  
>"No, I haven't. I have been a bit too busy to think about things like that. Really, the only things I've though about for the last six years are you and Laura."<p>

His eyes flashed to mine, his hard shell was removed to show some of the boy I used to know. "You thought about me?"

I almost blushed. "And Laura. But yes, you as well. We were... very close."

He nodded, but the mask had come back. "Zeva, you're going to tell me where you've been one day, right?" I put on a fake smile and nodded, but inside I was thinking, "If I survive, maybe."

That ended the night for us, and he pulled out his wallet to pay for the bill. I pushed his hand away. "I got it," I said, reaching for my own wallet before he took my hand in his.

"I told you I was taking you to dinner. That includes paying." I let the matter go. When Derek sets his mind to something, he won't give up. It was something I loved- liked him. Just liked.

I grabbed my small purse and got out of the booth. Derek and I walked side by side together to the car where he opened my door for me again. I didn't bother to complain this time. When he got in, the music spoke so we didn't have to. He had one hand on the wheel and the other rested on the armrest. My fingers twitched to see his hand so empty. I wanted so badly to fill his hand with mine the way I used to innocently as a child, but I didn't. It has a different meaning today than it used to.

Why was I noticing things like the way his skin moved over his muscles? The way the wind blowing through the cracked window ran through his spiky, dark hair? Why did my heart speed up when he peeked at me from the corner of his eye? What the hell am I feeling?

We finally got to my apartment. He pulled to a stop, but didn't move to get me out. Instead, he ejected the Evanescence CD that belonged to me from the stereo. He put it in its signed case and passed it to me without a word.

"Derek, I told you already that I can't use it. I don't have a-" I was interrupted by him placing a heavy walmart sack that he had pulled from the back seat in my lap. I pointed to it with a questioning look. He just shrugged, so I opened it to find a stereo system. It was a radio and a CD player. I used to have one exactly like it before... well, before.

"You do now," Derek whispered to me. I was filled with emotion, but I didn't show it. I couldn't show it anymore. I had been taught not to. Though they didn't show, I felt happy, grateful, and something else that I had never felt before. At least, it had never been this strong. I felt desire.

I wanted him. I wanted him in a way that I had never wanted anything before. This was not a craving for a sweet at midnight, this was a pure magnetic force driving me. I could feel the wolf in me stir with the feeling. It wanted to latch it's claws into him and never let go. I wanted Derek Hale.

_My lips pressed against his, and our bodies moved in sync with each other, our hot breath mingling in each other's mouths.I removed his jacket and our toungs danced in battle for dominance._

I shook away my fantasy. That could never happen as long as Kate Argent breaths. She holds his life in her hands, and I could never endanger that. Derek may not be my mate, but I wanted him. Just being around him and not touching him was an effort. I composed my feeling and breathed deeply slow my racing heart that was beating like a hammer. I couldn't let him know how I felt, and I could never share that kiss I so desperately craved.

"Thank you, Derek. I had a great night. It was really nice to spend some time together again. We'll maybe do it again sometime." I got out of the car, breaking away before my will gave way. I'm thick headed, but sometimes it's so hard to control the wolf's desires. I went inside without looking back. I didn't dare breath until I heard the car drive away.

Suddenly, I caught a scent of heavy perfume and hair spray. I wasn't alone.


End file.
